el amor de la maldad, capitulo 1
by Buiner582
Summary: Hola a todos, les presento mi segundo fic, el anterior fue el dios del caos, pero en fin y sin mas preámbulos, iniciemos esta historia, no acostumbro dejar mensajes al final, asi, que cualquier, sugerencia dejenlas en los comentarios
1. Chapter 1

El amor de la maldad

Cap. 1; el inicio de un sue o

Aqu hace un reino devastado, muerte y dolor inundan las calles de lo que hace poco tiempo era la capital de un majestuoso Reino, en el castillo real, en el sal n del trono para ser m s espec fico, este lugar estaba peor que todo lo visto o Descrito anterior, en este lugar se apreciaba guardias reales muertos, la princesa luna (una alicornio azul n poco alta de Ojos azules, cabello y cola ondulante del color de la noche con m s estrellas que la mente pueda imaginar y cutie mark en Forma de una media luna, esta alicornio se encontraba desmayada a un lado del sal n, pero lo m s impactante estaba Sucediendo en el centro del sal n.

-no. por favor, no-dec a la princesa celestia (una alicornio blanca alta, de ojos rosados, cabello y cola ondulante con el Color de un hermoso arco ris y cutie mark en forma de un sol radiante), esta princesa con un terror en sus ojos caminaba en Reversa, suplicante ante lo que f cil se describe, como una inminente muerte

La criatura que parec a haber causado todo esto era una yegua blanca alta, con un cuerno casi del tama o del de la princesa Luna, alas de drag n en tono blanco con los bordes y detalles dorados, cabello ondulante de un dorado intenso y Ojos cuyas papitas eran doradas igual de brillando que su cabello, estas teniendo un s mbolo negro en el medio.

-muere...celestia...-dice la yagua levantando su casco derecho, de este una esfera de magia oscura se creaba, luego de un Momento, esta se dispara, al estar a punto de impactar, todo se vuelve negro y la imagen de una nube roja se hace presente

-no -grita celestia despertando, asustada de ese sue o

-hermana -dice luna entrando a la habitaci n preocupada, viendo a la alicornio del sol agitada

-tuve un sue o horrible hermana m a-dice celestia

-por qu crees que estoy aqu , eso no fue un sue o y t lo sabes-dice luna con seriedad y preocupaci n

-si las cosas se desarrollaran como en la visi n se muestra debemos actuar cuanto antes-dice la princesa del sol Levant ndose de la cama

-de acuerdo, alistemos a la guardia-dice la princesa luna

En otro lugar, una tierra m s all del reino de equestria, conocida como hoofnight, nos vamos al castillo real, aun Lado en un campo de entrenamiento se divisaba a un alicornio blanco, una imagen m s detallada del alicornio mostraba unos Ojos grises brillantes, cabello y cola en dos tonos negro y blanco y cutie mark en forma de una estrella de seis puntas de Diamante. Dicho alicornio estaba en medio del campo rodeado por lo que parec an ser clones de s mismo

-empecemos-dice el alicornio antes de que todos los clones se lanzaran al ataque contra el

Uno lanza un golpe hacia la cara del unicornio alado, este desv a el golpe hacia el de la izquierda quien creaba una esfera De magia con su casco, al impactar ambos estalla a causa de la esfera desapareciendo junto con otros 7 clones, los 5 clones Que quedaban, unen un rayo m gico, este se condensa antes de salir como una lluvia de peque as hondas de magia

-han-emite el alicornio dando un salto hacia tras, girando sobre s mismo en el salto esquivando cada honda

Al caer el alicornio de ojos grises levanta el casco derecho haciendo que del suelo salgan p as de piedra clav ndose en lo clones restantes haci ndolos desaparecer.

Al bajar su casco todas las p as desaparecen, una sonrisa casi indetectable se figura en la boca de dicho alicornio

-bien echo-dice un unicornio negro alto de ojos amarillos, cabello en dos tonos de vino tinto y negro y cutie mark en Forma de un tridente con una corona que apenas se notaba, por la armadura que llevaba

-..Severic, no acostumbras aparecer en mis entrenamientos, qu ocurre?-dice buiner volteando a ver al unicornio

-la nube roja se est movilizando, es tiempo de actuar-dice seriamente el unicornio

Un silencio se produce entre ambos por un momento hasta que el alicornio blanco decide responder

-aun veo est pido lo que buscan-responde buiner

-los elementos de la armon a son m s poderosos de lo que parece, un poder como ese no puede a adirse al arsenal rojo-dice el unicornio

-eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, mi nico objetivo es star, y lo sabes muy bien-dice el alicornio de ojos grises

-act a con inteligencia, el ltimo informe de observaci n en equestria indica que 6 potras los poseen, la princesa luna Fue regresada y reformada por ellas, el esp ritu del caos discord fue derrotado y reformado por ellas, si queremos tener xito debemos mantenerlas fuera de peligro-explica severic

-aun que hace mucho no llegan reportes de tu infiltrado en la guardia-dice el alicornio con una ceja en alto

-es obvio que los nuestros no eran los nico, la nube roja tenia los suyos, ya me he resignado a aceptar que est n muertos, Por eso es tu turno, adem s, eso te dar oportunidad de ver a tus familiares de nuevo-dice el unicornio de forma sarc stica

-...como sea, cu ndo saldr ?-pregunta buiner caminando hacia el castillo

-ma ana a primera hora te estar esperando un carruaje-responde severic mirando a buiner alejarse

-escucha una cosa-dice buiner de modo serio sin mirar al unicornio

-qu pasa?-responde el unicornio en el mismo tono

-nuestra alianza es fuerte ahora, pero no quiero que te interpongas en mi batalla contra star-dice buiner deteni ndose en la Puerta de entrada al castillo

-tienes mi palabra-dice el unicornio antes de que buiner como respuesta le diera un segundo de silencio y entrara al Castillo

Un momento luego de quedarse solo en medio del campo

-liner...tu ser s el primero en morir-dice el unicornio antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo

Devuelta en la ciudad capital de equestria, ambas hermana se encontraban desempe ado sus labores reales

-hermana, has recibido respuesta de la princesa twilight?-pregunta luna firmando m gicamente un pergamino

-no, en el mapa de su castillo no hay anomal as, shyning armor y silver storn con sus respectivas guardias est n en Constante patrullaje por las principales ciudades de equestria-dice celestia

-la guardia nocturna ya tiene puntos de control en poniville, filidelphia, ponyhatan, las pegasus, col dale y el resiente Pueblo de applelosa, a n no hay se ales de peligro-dice luna tomando con magia otro pergamino

De pronto un rayo cae frente a ambas princesas dejando un cofre dorado con bordes en joyas incrustadas esto la alarma A ellas y a los guardias en el sal n, sin mencionar al personal de diferentes topos que all se encontraba

-princesas, por favor mantengan la distancia-dice uno de los miembros de la guardia diurna al ponerse delante de las Princesas

El cofre se abre alarmando a n m s a todos, del cofre aparece una carta, la princesa luna se acerca ignorando las Advertencias de los guardias

-hermana?-pregunta celestia al ver a luna acercarse de ese modo

-dice que un pony llamado buiner est en camino a equestria, llegara ma ana?-concluye la princesa de la luna Algo confundido volteando a ver a celestia

-d jenos a solas a mi hermana y a m -ordena la princesa del sol directamente, orden que fue acatada a la perfecci n por Todos los presentes

Al quedar ambas alicornios solas

-que ocurre celestia?-le pregunta la princesa luna a su hermana quien mostraba un aire nost lgico, feliz, y melanc lico a La vez

-buiner. El...-dice celestia sin terminar de decir

-conoces a este pony, l es que?-pregunta asistidamente luna

\- l es mi hijo-concluye celestia, con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla

-tu...! QUE ?-pregunta luna con la boca abierta

-es verdad, aun no te he contado-responde celestia algo apenado con una sonrisa

Devuelta en hofnight, a la ma ana siguiente, buiner estaba en el jard n derecho, justo al lado de un carruaje, tirado por Dos pegasus negros de dorada armadura, las maletas del alicornio sub an al carruaje m gicamente

-veo que est s listo para partir-dice el rey unicornio caminando hacia buiner

-s . La princesa ya envi la confirmaci n, me est n esperando ya-responde el alicornio volteando hacia donde severic estaba

-recuerda, mant n a los elementos a salvo-dice el unicornio seriamente

-lo s -dice el alicornio luego de subir a carruaje, cerrando la puerta

Una se al de severic a los pegasus que tiran del carruaje, hace que estos, despiquen del suelo con destino a equestria

-flashwish-llama el rey al capit n de su guardia

Un momento despu s, un pegaso verde protegido por una armadura purpura y dorada, de ojos morados, melena y cola e dos Tonos de morado y cutie mark en forma de un rayo rojo alrededor de un escudo, aterriza justo al lado del rey

-se or-dice el capit n, saludando en forma militar a severic

-prepara al ej rcito, en pocas lunas entraremos e batalla-ordena el unicornio

-entendido-responde el pegaso de ojos morados antes de despegar de suelo

Severic, ve el carruaje alejarse poco a poco

-pronto...-dice el unicornio antes de desaparecer en humo rojo

En el carruaje.

Buiner miraba las nubes pasar, su mirada reflejaba disgusto y molestia

-pronto... te are pagar por todo lo que hiciste...-dice buiner mirando por la ventana

Flashback

Hace muchos a os atr s exist a se formar un reino majestuoso, m gico y poderoso, ragturn gobernado por una familia de ponis Muy particular, los liner, conocidos por su crueldad, ferocidad, oscuridad y poder, este reino luego de formado, no paso Mucho tiempo en entrar en conflicto con los reinos vecinos, equestria, fue su principal enemiga, luego del destierro de una De sus dos princesas, la princesa celestia, quien estaba en desacuerdo con el modo de gobierno del rey storn liner tercer Gobernante de dicha tierra, una guerra entre ambos reinos se eso presente, dicha guerra duro 138 lunas, cuando acabo Abruptamente debido al rey dark light liner, dicho alicornio se enfrent personalmente a la princesa del sol, un a o despu s Se eso noticia y revuelo en ambos reinos el romance de ambos gobernantes, luego de a os y a os de disputas entre la nobleza En ambas tierras, la princesa celestia y el rey dark light liner consolidaron el amor entre ambos y la alianza de ambos Reinos con su primera hija una alicornio blanca de cabello y cola dorada y ojos amarillos, a la que decidieron llamar, Starsun liner, la peque a alicornio era el s mbolo y puente de las relaciones entre ambos reinos, 10 a os despu s, naci su Segundo hijo, una alicornio blanco de ojos grises, cabello y cola en dos tonos de negro y balance, al que llamaron buiner Dark liner.

Nos encontramos en ragturn, en el bosque tras la ciudad capital de verynoff, en la espesura de dicho bosque se puede apreciar Un campo de entrenamiento, una starsun que mostraba unos 16 a os de edad, se hab a vuelto una esbelta yegua y poderosa Guerrera, orgullo ante los ojos del dark light y celestia, dicha alicornio se encontraba entre varios blanco dispersos por Los diferentes rboles que rodeaban el lugar y uno colocado tras una pared de piedras, representando un punto ciego

-empecemos-dice la princesa, de un salto esta se eleva girando sobre s misma, con magia hace aparecer 10 agujas, esta con Golpe de su casco, las env a hacia cada blanco, rebotando una de otras, dispers ndose en la diferente y especificas Direcciones, las dos ltimas, una la lanzo al aire, y la otra hacia esta, al chocar una se desv a hacia el blanco ciego, al Aterrizar la yegua dorada, cada aguja, estaba enterrada en el blanco correspondiente

\- eso fue incre ble-dice un buiner de 6 a os, esto saca de su concentraci n a estar haci ndola dirigir su mirada al Peque o alicornio

-que haces aqu , expl citamente te ordene no venir-dice starsun

-lo se hermana, pero no pude esperar-dice buiner

-*suspiro*, que ocurre?-pregunta la alicornio blanco

-lo que sucede, es que t me prometiste que me explicar as todo sobre nuestra familia cuando estuviera listo, y mi padre Me acaba de dar esto-dice buiner mostrando un pergamino rojo con sello con s mbolo de estrella

-ya veo buiner-dice starsun con una sonrisa

-ma ana inicio en la academia liner, ya estoy listo, es mas tan listo estoy que te vencer ahora mismo-dice el alicornio Sacando una peque a espada y lanz ndose al ataque contra su hermana

-jeje, a enserio me ganaras?-dice divertida starsun, quien detiene a su hermano con la punta de su casco

-ok. No hoy, pero alg n d a lo are ya veras, ser muy muy fuerte-dice buiner aun con el casco de star en su frente

-estoy segura que s , pero te promet contarte todo, cuando estuvieras listo, no cuando empezaras la academia-dice la Princesa con una ceja levantada

-pero, pero...-no termina de decir buiner al ser interrumpido por star

-sin pero, yo decidir cuando estar s listo-dice la alicornio gan ndose la molesta mirada del potrillo

Star para no entrar en una infantil discusi n, como ella llamaba a las veces que buiner la contradec a, de un movimiento, Monta a buiner en su lomo

-regresemos buiner, pronto ser , lo prometo-dice star emprendiendo el vuelo con buiner en su lomo

4 a os despu s, nos encontramos en equestria, donde buiner estaba de visita en el castillo real de cantarlo capital de Equestria

En el sal n del trono, vemos a un alicornio de diez a os emocionado cont ndole a su madre todo lo que av a aprendido hasta Ahora

-y as , puedo moverme m s r pido-dice buiner donde un salto

-ya veo, jefe, pronto, nos podr s defender a todos con tus habilidades hijo-dice una sonriente princesa

-como est n las cosas con star?, dark me ha contado que ha estado un poco distante-pregunta la princesa celestia cambiado su Cara a una m s seria

-no sabr a decirlo, incluso se re sa a hablar conmigo, ni siquiera acepto acompa arme, dijo que ten a algo que hacer, y que Lo ver a al volver-dice buiner mirando a su madre con una mescla, de felicidad y angustia

-ya veo...-dice celestia mirando uno de los vitrales que adornaban el sal n

Unas horas despu s, finalizada la visita de buiner este vuelve a ragturn, en un carruaje, escoltado por 4 guardias del reino Mencionado, dentro del carruaje se encontraba el alicornio mirando por la ventana

-que le estar pasando a star, ella no ara as , no conmigo-dice el potro en voz baja,

Unos minutos m s de viaje, al entrar en territorio ragturiano, el potrillo ve lo que a sus ojos era el inicio de una pesadilla

-q-que, que paso aqu -dice el pr ncipe al ver la devastaci n causado a lo largo del su campo visual, y el terror se apodera De sus sentidos al divisar la ciudad capital

El potrillo, salta del carruaje de un salto y emprende un veloz vuelo hacia verynoff

-pr ncipe espere, es peligroso que valla-dice uno de los guardia, antes de que los dos que cargaban el carruaje lo dejaran Caer para segur y alcanzar a buiner

El alicornio sobrevuela la devastada capital, llorando al divisar los espantosos eventos, yeguas, caballo, potros, compa eros De academia, muertos, en el suelo, e las calles, por donde sea que volara, no parec a haber se al de vida,

-esto, no puede ser, n-no p-puede ser-dice apenas el alicornio entre lagrimas

Estaba a punto de echarse a lloran, cuando una explosi n en el castillo, interrumpi su acto de tristeza

-padre!-grita el pr ncipe, volando y entrando al castillo, el paisaje no cambiaba, todo estaba destruido, cuando por Fin llego al sal n del trono, la imagen lo paralizo por completo

Starsun liner, estaba sentada en el trono de su padre, mirando fijamente al alicornio

-star, que paso, porque todos est n muerto, quien eso est ...-la interrogaci n del potrillo es interrumpida, por un golpe De magia dado por star, haciendo caer al piso

-c llate...-dice secamente la princesa starsun levant ndose del trono y caminando lentamente hacia su hermano

-p-por q-que hace...-vuelve a ser interrumpido por otro golpe de magia por parte de star

-esto es lo que quer a mostrarte, como te promet hace a os, ya est s listo-dice la princesa

-esto l-lo hesite, t-tu?-pregunta el potrillo

-je, si, deb a practicar-dice la alicornio de ojos amarillos

-mataste, a todos, solo para practica-car?-pregunta buiner

Al salo del trono entran los 4 guardias

-pr ncipe buiner, princesa starsun?-se pregunta uno de los guardias al ver la imagen frente a sus ojos

-mueran-dice star, lanzando cuatro agujas a los cuellos de los guardias mat ndolos en seco, para luego dirigir su mirada de Vuelta a buiner

-si hermanito, deb a probar la evoluci n de mi hechizo visual, te dar una peque a muestra de su poder-dice estar mientras Sus ojos se volv an rojos con una estrella negra en medio

-q-que?-dice buiner al ver que todo se volv a negro, peque os destellos como im genes se ve an, para el terror del potro, la Im genes de sus amigos y conocidos, siendo asesinados por la mism sima princesa

-por favor, no me muestres esto hermana, p-para, por favor-suplica el alicornio llorando

El entorno se torna negro de nuevo, para luego aclarar lentamente, pero ya no se encontraban en el castillo, sino en el Campo de entrenamiento de starsun

-por qu lo haces, no tiene sentido-dice buiner en el suelo llorando

-no tiene por qu tenerlo, esto es para ti, me odias verdad?, pues tonto potro, b scame, cuando poseas esto-dice la Alicornio mirando a buiner con su hechizo ocular activo

-p-pagaras p-por e-esto-es lo ltimo que pudo decir buiner, los ojos de starsun fue lo ltimo que buiner vio, antes de Perder el conocimiento

Fin del flashback

-pr ncipe buiner!-llama uno de los guardias al alicornio sac ndolo de su recuerdo

Este tarda unos segundo en responder

-qu ocurre?-pregunta el alicornio blanco

-estamos a punto de aterrizar en el castillo de cantarlo-se escucha la voz del guardia

-entendido-responde el pr ncipe alicornio

Este ve por la ventana del carruaje divisando la recepci n que lo esperaba, cuando vio algo que le llamo la atenci n

-esa alicornio...tiene un parecido a nightmare non-dice buiner, observando a la princesa luna

El carruaje aterriza suavemente, un momento despu s buiner se dispone a abrir m gicamente la perta dando visi n de Su presencia a los presentes

-iniciemos esta historia-dice el alicornio para sin mismo

Fin del cap. 1. 


	2. Chapter 2

Un el amor de la maldad

cap. 2:a vivir en poniville

al bajar de la carroza, la princesa celestia recibe a buiner con un abrazo que irradiaba nostalgia y alegria

-hijo, cuanto tiempo, casi no puedo reconocerte-dice celestia con una sonrisa

-je, cambien un poco si-le responde el alicornio blanco

-buiner, ella es la princesa luna, mi hermana-presenta celestia a la princesa de la noche

-un gusto, buiner dark liner-se presenta buiner con una semireverencia

luna responde con un abrazo, que buiner corresponde

-estaba ansiosa de conocer a mi sobrino-dice la alicornio azul, al termino del abrazo

-digo lo mismo, mi madre siempre me hablo de usted princesa luna-dice buiner, con una sonrisa

-no tienes por que ser formal, solo ll mame luna-dice la princesa luna con una amplia sonrisa

-bueno, pacemos al comedor real, debes de tener hambre por el largo viaje-dice celestia

-si, por supuesto-dice buiner, este le hace una se al a los pegaso y estos se encaminan de regreso a la tierra del fuego

un momento despu s ya se encontraban en camino al comedor real, en su trayecto pasan por los vitrales, y buiner se percata de los nuevos, deteni ndose para verlos

-esa es la princesa twilight sparkle-dice celestia al pararse junto a buiner, quien observaba el vitral de la coronaci n de la princesa twilight, luna se adelanta dejando a buiner y a celestia solos

buiner camina lentamente por el pasillo viendo cada nuevo vitral, mientras celestia le relata lo que describen, unos minutos despu s, los dos entran al comedor donde cadance con emoci n va a saludar a buiner

-buiner, 32 a os, realmente as crecido-dice candace abraz ndolo

-je, bueno, no me iba a quedar como potrillo siempre-dice buiner como broma

-perdonen la tardanza-dice twilight, entrando al comedor casi corriendo

-hijo ella es la princesa de la amistad twilight sparkle-presenta la princesa de sol a la alicornio morada

-un gusto conocerla, soy buiner dark liner, pero si gusta solo d game buiner-dice buiner con una semireverencia

-un placer, mi nombre es twilight sparkle, pero solo ll meme twilight-dice twilight, con una semireverencia igual a la de buiner

un momento despu s, ya todos estaban sentados en el comedor real

los meseros reales a medida que van sirviendo los platillos, la charla entre las princesas y buiner va siguiendo un curso tranquilo

-buiner, es el momento para decirte donde te quedaras mientras est s en el reino-dice celestia, antes dar un sorbo a su taza de te

\- donde me voy a quedar?-pregunta buiner algo confundido

-te quedaras en el castillo de la princesa twilight, quiero que hagas amistades, que conozcas mas y mas ponis-le dice celestia a buiner

-que buena idea t a-dice candace

-la princesa celestia, me encomend lo mismo, y no seria la pony que soy ahora si no fuera por la amistades que e echo-dice twilight, sonriendo

-...esta bien, me gusta la idea-acepta el alicornio

-excelente-dice luna

\- cuando entonces?-pregunta buiner

-ma ana mismo-responde la alicornio blanca

buiner accede, y se levanta, llamando la atenci n de todos los presentes

-fue una maravillosa velada, muchas gracias a cada una por esta magnifica bienvenida a equestria, pero si ire con la princesa twilight a su castillo ma ana, es mejor que duerma temprano hoy-dice buiner, haciendo una mini reverencia

-eres mas educado que la ultima vez, concuerdo, ser mejor que descanses-dice cadance

-buenas noches pr ncipe-dice twilight

-como dije antes, solo d game buiner-dice el alicornio sonriendo

-si-responde twilight correspondiendo la sonrisa

una media hora despu s buiner ya estaba en su antigua habitaci n

-esta igual que antes-dice buiner para si mismo

-en el fondo sabia que volver as alg n d a, por eso ordene que no lo tocaran a excepci n de la limpieza-dice la princesa celestia, llamando la atenci n de buiner

el alicornio blanco entra a la habitaci n mirando alrededor con nostalgia, hasta que un objeto llama su atenci n

-recuerdo esto-dice buiner tomando una almohada en forma de estrella

\- recuerdas cuando cadance te la dio?-le pregunta celestia a buiner

-si...-dice buiner nost lgico

flashback

en una de las alas del castillo, estaba buiner mostr ndole a celestia, todo lo que hab a aprendido

-y haci, puedo lanzar fuego-dice un buiner de 13 a os, despu s de crear una llamarada peque a

-pronto nos cuidaras a todos, con tus llamas-dice la princesa del sol frot ndole el cabello a buiner con uno de sus cascos

-y yo, tengo un regalo especial, para mi primo favorito-dice una cadance mas joven

\- enserio, que es, que es?-pregunta buiner emocionado

cadance hace aparecer con magia una almohada en forma de estrella ninja, para luego levitarla delante del potrillo alicornio

-es incre ble, muchas gracias-dice buiner abrazando a candace

-la tej yo misma-dice cadance correspondiendo el abrazo

fin del flashback

-bueno, te dejare dormir, que gusto tenerte aqu de nuevo, buenas noches-dice celestia d ndole un abrazo para luego salir de la habitaci n

un momento despu s de que celestia saliera, buiner con magia cierra la puerta y luego lanza la almohada a la repisa donde estaba, para luego acostarse en la cama

-fue mas f cil de lo que pens , estando en poniville podre vigilarlas de cerca...-dice buiner en voz baja antes de dormirse

al d a siguiente ya todo estaba listo para partir a poniville con twilight, una carroza se presenta ante ambos

-princesa twilight, si quieres suba usted, yo, Ir volando, quiero estirar un poco mis alas-dice buiner abriendo sus alas a su m xima albergadura

-de acuerdo, pero, lo acompa are en el vuelo-dice twilight abriendo sus alas tambi n

las princesas, solo los observan, con una sonrisa

-"de esos dos podr a nacer algo mas all de la amista"-piensa cadance con una amplia sonrisa

-con un hechizo transportare las maletas que vinieron conmigo al castillo mas tarde-le dice buiner a celestia

-esta bien buiner-dice celestia con una sonrisa

-hasta luego t a luna-dice buiner

-hasta pronto, sobrino-responde luna sonriendo

\- nos vamos ya?-le pregunta buiner a twilight

-si-responde la alicornio antes de emprender el vuelo seguida de buiner

las princesas los ven alejarse

-as que ese es buiner-dice luna sonriendo

-una gran amistad saldr de esos dos-dice celestia

con los dos alicornio en vuelo

-es una hermosa vista, del reino-dice buiner, volando con suavidad junto a la alicornio morada

-y eso que no a visto el imperio de cristal desde el aire pr ncipe-dice twilight con una sonrisa

-me encantar a verlo, la ultima vez que vine a equestria, no exist a-dice buiner mirando a twilight

-espero que este aqu un tiempo, haci podr ver mas de lo que es equestria ahora-dice twilight sonriendo

-como dije antes, solo ll meme buiner, no soy fan de la formalidad-dice buiner devolviendo la sonrisa

-de acuerdo, buiner, ah est n-dice twilight mirando hacia una pradera que estaba adelante

-quienes-pregunta el alicornio blanco mirando hacia donde twilight estaba mirando

-son mis amigas, te agradara conocerlas-dice twilight

-"son las portadoras, excelente"-piensa buiner

-vamos-dice twilight descendiendo, seguida de buiner

-ese es el pr ncipe buiner?-pregunta reimbow dash(una pegaso azul celeste, ojos morados, cabello y cola en todos los colores del arco ris, y cutie mark en forma de una nube lanzando un rayo arco ris)

-eso parece-dice rarity(una unicornio blanca, ojos azules, cabello y cola morada, y cutie mark en forma de tres diamantes azules)

-le are una fiesta de bienvenida-dice pinkie corriendo al pueblo(una poni terrestre rosada, ojos azules claros, cabello y cola de un roza mas oscuro y cutie mark en forma de tres globos de fiesta)

twilight aterriza seguida de buiner

-twilight querida-saluda rarity abrazando a alicornio morada

-chicas, quiero presentarles al pr ncipe buiner dark liner-presenta twilight al alicornio blanco

-pr ncipe buiner yo soy rarity un placer-dice rarity haciendo una reverencia

-mi nombre es applejack-dice applejack quit ndose su sombrero vaquero(una pony terrestre color durazno, ojos verdes, cabello y cola rubia y cutie mark en forma de tres manzanas rojas)

-soy reimbow dash-dice raimbow dando un giro en el aire

-soy fluttershy-dice fluttershy t midamente d ndole el casco a buiner tratando se ser formal(una pegaso amarilla,  
ojos verdes claros, cabello y cola en un roza chill n y cutie mark en forma de tres mariposas)

buiner respondiendo al saludo de la Pegaso, toma su casco y lo besa, haci ndola sonrojar

-como le dije a twilight, no ah necesidad de formalidades, no es de mi gusto que otros ponis se inclinen a mi paso, adem s vengo a aprender de la amistad-dice buiner sorprendiendo a todas

-a aprender?-pregunta rarity

-la princesa celestia encomend a buiner a hacer amistades-dice twilight mirando a buiner

-bueno en poniville eso ser muy f cil-dice applejack

buiner sonr e ante el comentario

-debes conocer el pueblo-dice rarity

-es cierto-dice fluttershy

-primero vamos al castillo para mostrarte tu cuarto buiner-le dice twilight al alicornio

-espera eso significa que te quedaras en poniville-dice fluttershy un poco emocionada

-si, me quedare un tiempo-dice

-excelente, ya quiero que veas todas mis maniobras-dice raimbow dash

-por cierto, alguien a visto a pinkie pie?-pregunta twilight

-fue a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para buiner-dice raimbow

-adi s a la sorpresa-dice applejack

-ups, perd n-se disculpa la Pegaso celeste

-no es necesaria una fiesta-dice buiner un poco apenado

-haci es pinkie, siempre quiere ver feliz a sus amigos, ya la conocer s-dice twilight

-es cierto-dice applejack

en el trayecto al castillo.

-es la primera vez que vienes a equestria?-pregunta rarity

-no, de potrillo vine varias veces a ver a mi madre, hace 32 a os mas o menos?-responde buiner

-32?-pregunta raimbow dash confundida

-bueno, es de esperarse, como hijo de la princesa celestia, envejezco cuatro veces mas lento que un poni normal-explica buiner

-cuantos a os tienes ahora?-pregunta applejack con curiosidad

-en comparaci n tengo 19-dice buiner

-tiene tu edad querida-le dice rarity a fluttershy

-s-si-dice fluttershy en un hilo de voz

-estas bien-le pregunta buiner a fluttershy

-no te preocupes, ella es un poco t mida-dice twilight

-miren es pinkie pie-dice raimbow al verla

-una carreta?-se pregunta buiner

cuando est n cerca, de la carreta sale disparado confeti y masa de pastel, la mas va directo hacia buiner cubriendolo por completo

-ups, me equivoque otra vez, bienvenido a poniville-dice pinkie pie(una poni terrestre rosa claro, ojos azules, cabello y cola rosa mas oscuro y cutie Mark en forma de tres globos de fiesta)

buiner se limpia la masa de la cara, y con magia el resto desaparece de su cuerpo

-interesante bienvenida-dice buiner luego de probar un poco de masa restante en su boca

-soy pinkie pie, mucho, mucho, mucho gusto en conocerte-dice ella saltando alrededor de buiner

-soy buiner-dice el alicornio sonriendo

-quieres ser mi amigo?-pregunta pinkie aun saltando

-seguro-responde buiner

a lo que pinkie dejo de saltar

-tardaron mucho, as que tuve que traer la fiesta sorpresa aqu -dice pinkie poniendo un gorro de fiesta en la cabeza de buiner

-por qu no la llevamos a castillo-pregunta twilight

-si por que no-pinkie toma el gorro de la cabeza de buiner cierra el ba l en la carreta

-los veo en el castillo para la fiesta-dice pinkie antes de desaparecer en un rastro de polvo en direcci n al castillo de twilight

-esa es pinkie-dice twilight

ya en la entrada del castillo de la princesa de la amistad

-aqu estamos-dice twilight

-probablemente, all una fiesta sorpresa dentro-dice rarity

-aun que ya no seria sorpresa-dice buiner

al entrar todo estaba oscuro

-te lo dije-dice rarity

al encenderse la luz. Confeti se dispar de las paredes de cristal

-!SORPRESA , otra vez-dice pinkie saltando de una esquina

-lamento llegar tarde-dice espike corriendo hacia el grupo

-y ese es espike-le dice twilight a buiner

al llegar con el grupo

-un gusto pr ncipe-dice spike inclin ndose(un drag n morado y verde, ojos verde esmeralda y p as en color verde que van de su cola pasando por su espalda para llegar a su cabeza)

-igual amiguito soy buiner dark liner, pero solo ll mame buiner-se presenta el alicornio

-demos inicio a esta fiesta-dice pinkie, corriendo hasta el sal n principal

cuando todas llegan al sal n principal incluido buiner, observan toda la decoraci n

-lindo-dice buiner

-que esperamos a festejar-dice la pony rosa, justo antes de que la m sica empiece a sonar

-vamos-dice twilight caminando al centro del sal n, seguida de las dem s chicas

todos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la m sica, a excepci n de buiner que solo observaba en una esquina

-es tu bienvenida, ven-dice twilight atrayendo a buiner con uno de sus cascos

-si, ven con nosotras-dice raimbow bailando

-bueno, aunque no se bailar este estilo musical-dice buiner acerc ndose a las chicas

-yo te ense o querido-dice rarity

-je, esta bien-acepta el alicornio blanco

-sigue mis pasos-dice rarity movi ndose con gracia alrededor de buiner

buiner segu a los pasos de rarity con perfecta sincronizaci n

-lo haces muy bien-dice applejack

-tienes raz n-afirma fluttershy

luego del baile, y de que espike se durmiera

-es hora de los juegos-dice pinkie

despu s de que la pony rosa dio comienzo a los juegos, rarity venda los ojos de buiner

\- que prop sito tiene esto?-pregunta el alicornio blanco

-el punto es poner la cola al pony sin ver nada-explica twilight

\- a que pony?-pregunta buiner aun confundido

-a ese-dice fluttershy subiendo un poco la venda y se alando al cuadro de la pared que hab a en frente

-listo, entendido-dice buiner despu s que fluttershy le pusiera la venda de nuevo en su lugar y la pony rosa lo hisiera girar para marearlo

tras unos momentos de intentar seguir las instrucciones de todas, buiner termina poniendo la cola en la nariz de applejack

\- lo logre?-pregunta buiner quit ndole la venda con magia

-no dulzura-dice applejack gui ndole el ojo a buiner, cosa que lo sonroja

al termino de la fiesta bienvenida

-fue divertido, muchas gracias por la bienvenida pinkie-dice buiner

-no fue nada-dice pinkie dando un salto

-hasta luego querido-se despide rarity

-hasta pronto rarity-dice buiner haciendo una semireverencia

-ya debo despejar las nubes, hasta luego-dice raimbow para irse volando a toda velocidad

-tambi n debo irme, esas manzanas no caer n solas, hasta luego terroncito-se despide la pony rubia

-adi s pr ncipe-se despide fluttershy

-como dije no ah necesidad de formalidades-dice buiner con una sonrisa que fluttershy corresponde antes de irse

cuando twilight y buiner se quedan solos

-ya es momento de ense arte tu habitaci n-dice la alicornio morada

-si claro-dice buiner

twilight gu a a buiner por todo el castillo mostr ndole las diferentes reas hasta llegar al cuarto donde se quedar a el alicornio, justo al lado del cuarto de twilight

-es aqu -dice twilight abriendo la puerta con magia

-lindo dise o en cristal-dice buiner entrando al cuarto seguido de twilight

-me alegra que te guste-dice twilight con una sonrisa

-traer de una vez el equipaje-dice buiner haciendo aparecer todas las maletas con un hechizo de tele portaci n

-necesitaras ayuda para desempacar-dice twilight dando un paso al frente

-no hay nesesidad, yo me encargo-dice buiner deteniendo a la alicornio morada

-de acuerdo, te dejare solo-dice la princesa twilight con una sonrisa antes de salir del cuarto

al quedarse solo, buiner con magia organiza todo a su modo, el alicornio abre una de las maletas sacando varias espadas y armas de filo, este las pone en un compartimento que este crea en una esquina del cuarto, al t rmino de la reorganizaci n

-esa bienvenida tomo mucho tiempo, y esta reorganizaci n m s aun-dice buiner acerc ndose a una de las ventana del cuarto para ver el paisaje nocturno

-"que tranquilo, muy diferente a ragturn en sus ultimos dias, todo ha salido muy bien. solo debo esperarte"-piensa buiner

-para matarte-dice el alicornio blanco creando una onda el ctrica

fin del cap. 2 


	3. Chapter 3

El amor de la maldad

Cap. 3: haciendo amigos

Al d a siguiente, el alicornio blanco se despierta al amanecer o casi.

*bostezando*, aqu no hay necesidad de levantarse temprano, je, costumbre-se dice buiner a si mismo levant ndose de la cama

Al ver el reloj de pared frente a su cama

-4 am, que tarde-dice el alicornio para s mismo de nuevo, este sale de su habitaci n, con intensi n a explorar m s el Castillo que el d a anterior, luego de una caminata nocturna, buiner llega a el sal n del mapa

-as que este es el mapa de la amistad-dice buiner acerc ndose.

Buiner toca con su casco el borde, cuando repentinamente el mapa en reacci n, lanza un desdelo de luz, este se refleja en Lo que parece ser un candelabro de cristales,

Buiner, solo ve a el destello con intriga, el destello dio una imagen de equestria, luego esta imagen se vuelve roja, con Signos de destrucci n e im genes de explosiones

-qu es esto?-se pregunta el alicornio blanco, al ver las im genes que este mapa proyectaba

La imagen luego de mostrar el reino destruido, el s mbolo de la nube roja se hiso presente

-no-dice buiner en un susurro, totalmente alterado

La imagen luego proyecta, un arco ris cubriendo la nube, esta crea un gran destello que ilumino toda el sal n, dando imagen A la cae mark de buiner, entre un lazo arco ris rond ndolo, antes de desaparecer en un destello, para luego el mapa dejar de Reproducir la imagen y volver a la normalidad

-la nube roja ser vencida por los elementos...pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo, mi nico objetivo es star-se dice Buiner en voz baja, tratando de entender lo que vio

Luego de un momento, este regresa a su habitaci n, pensando lo que paso

Unos momentos luego de salir el sol, buiner luego de un largo tiempo de pensar, decide darse un ba o

Buiner caminaba hacia donde twilight dijo que estaba el ba o, este toca a la puerta, al no sonar nada ni nadie del otro Lado, este entra

Media hora despu s. En la habitaci n de twilight

-*bostezo*, que linda noche-dice twilight antes de levantarse

La alicornio, ve durmiendo a su asistente drag n, y sin esperar intento despertarlo

-spike, despierta, tenemos un importante hu sped, despierta-trata con insistencia de despertar al drag n morado

-mami?-dice el drag n al ver a la alicornio

-el pr ncipe buiner ya debe estar despierto, tenemos que hacer el desayuno-dice twilight algo alterada

-...no eres mi mami-dice el drag n volviendo a dormir

-uhg-exclama twilight antes de quemar con magia la cola del drag n

-ah -grita el drag n antes de saltar de su cama

En el ba o, el alicornio blanco, terminaba de ba arse, al salir, este se encuentra con twilight

-h-hola-dice twilight al estar frente a buiner quien se encontraba mojado aun, el agua muestra una notable musculatura Debido a todo el entrenamiento, y mostrando un cabello totalmente lizo, haciendo un contraste al cubrir partes de su cara, Dejando ver el brillo de sus ojos grises

-buenos d as-dice buiner saludando a twilight y regresando a su habitaci n

Twilight entra al ba o, algo sonrojada

-twilight, que te paso ah afuera-se dice twilight as misma, antes de calmarse poniendo su casco en su pecho Y alej ndolo con una fuerte respiraci n de alivio

Luego en el comedor del castillo, las 6 chicas y buiner estaban reunidas disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno: Panqueques, con sidra de manzana y postres preparados por pinkie pie

-y bien, te gusta?-pregunta pinkie, poni ndose al lado y pegada (exageradamente) a buiner

-es delicioso, aunque no estoy acostumbrado a comer de esta manera-dice buiner dando otro bocado

Esta respuesta extra a a rarity

-pero eres un pr ncipe, debes de comer mejor-dice rarity, que al preguntar intriga a todas por la respuesta

-a decir verdad, con mi largo entrenamiento, solo como lo necesario-dice buiner, dice buiner dando otro bocado

-entrenamiento?-pregunta rarity sin entender lo que buiner dijo

-en batalla, pero ya es suficiente sobre m , que me dicen de ustedes-dice buiner con una sonrisa

-yo soy una dise adora de modas-dice orgullosamente la unicornio de ojos azules

-si no me equivoco dise aste el vestido de novia de cadance-dice buiner

-quedo muy bien debo decir-responde rarity llena de orgullo

-yo trabajo en una granja de manzanas familiar, set Apple acres-dice applejack levantando una manzana con su casco Izquierdo

-yo me encargo del control del clima, y soy la resiente admisi n a los wonderbolts-dice reimbow extendiendo sus alas De manera triunfal

-y yo cuido a los animalitos peque os y grandes por igual-dice fluttershy acariciando a su conejito

-bueno a m ya me conoces, princesa, alumna de la princesa celestia-dice twilight con una sonrisa

-jejeje, claro que si-afirma el alicornio blanco, terminando los panqueques

-te gustaron?-pregunta la alicornio morada

-deliciosos-dice buiner limpi ndose con una toalla

Unos minutos luego de que todas las dem s acabaran su desayuno todos van a el sal n del mapa, de inmediato a buiner le Vuelve a la mente la experiencia de la madrugad. Al estar todos all , un destello saca a buiner de sus pensamientos

-miren el mapa tiene una misi n para alguna-dice rarity mientras la imagen se va creando

-esta misi n es para-dice twilight algo sorprendida

-buiner-dicen todas al un sono

De pronto la cutie mar de buiner empieza a brillar

-qu extra o, el mapa te eligi -dice twilight tratando de entender la situaci n

-s que la magia no es mi fuerte, pero que eso solo pasaba con nosotras?, aparte est se alando poniville-pregunta la pony Granjera

-acaso abra alguna conexi n entre nosotras y t , la princesa no dijo nada sobre esto?-pregunta raimbow

-no, solo me dijo que hiciera amigos, nada m s, no tiene sentido-responde el alicornio

-eres hijo de la princesa, que a su vez estaba conectada a los elementos-dice rarity

-el mapa te eligi , solo sal a conocer eso deber a bastar-dice raimbow

-no deber a ser tan sencillo-dice buiner mirando su cutie mark en el mapa

-ya se, gamos una fiesta-dice pinkie dando saltos

-querida esa es la soluci n-dice rarity con sarcasmo

-no, puede que sea una buena idea, con una fiesta tendremos a todos los ponis en un solo lugar-explica twilight

-comencemos los preparativos cuanto antes-dice applejack

-concuerdo, en qu ayudo?-pregunta buiner con una sonrisa

-no querido, la fiesta es para ti, d janos todo a nosotras-dice rarity a lo que todas asienten en se al de aprobaci n

-je, est bien, aunque no s qu are en el transcurso-responde el alicornio de ojos grises

-explora el pueblo, conoce un poco-propone twilight

-es una posibilidad, y la elijo, las veo luego entonces-dice buiner antes de dirigirse a la puerta

-adi s querido-lo despide rarity con un gui o de ojo

-divi rtete-dice pinkie moviendo su casco r pidamente, a lo que responde buiner con una sonrisa antes de salir del castillo

Ya fuera de dicho castillo, buiner emprende vuelo hasta la plaza del pueblo

\- manzanas, a ver qu tal son estas -piensa el alicornio antes de acercarse a un puesto de manzanas

El puesto estaba siendo atendido por un pony rojo, cabello y cola rubia, ojos verdes, algo fornido y cutie mark de una Manzana verde a la mitad que estaba ordenando las manzanas en dicho puesto

-disculpe, deme una bolsa de manzanas por favor-le pide buiner al pony terrestre

-equipo-es lo que emite el pony antes de darle una bosa llena de manzanas al alicornio

Buiner con magia hace aparecer las monedas que indicaban el letrero peque o en la carreta

-gracias-agradece el alicornio tomando la manzana y d ndole las monedas al pony terrestre

-v lgame, un alicornio-dice una poni terrestre anciana color verde claro, ojos amarillentos, cabello y cola blanca, y cutie Mark en forma de un pie de manzana, acerc ndose con un potrilla terrestre tambi n color amarillo claro, ojos naranja, Cabello y cola e un rojo rozando el rosa, sin cutie mark

-je, si, casi es un requisito para un pr ncipe-responde buiner

-eres un pr ncipe?, te convertiste en alicornio como twilight?-pregunta la potrilla

-no peque a, yo nasa como alicornio-le responde buiner a la potrilla

-naciste, quienes son tus padres?-pregunta la anciana

-mi madre la princesa celestia-dice buiner sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban alrededor del puesto comprando y caminando

Uno tras otro pony se acerca haciendo preguntas como es hijo e la princesa? y c mo se llama?

-soy el pr ncipe buiner dark liner, pero, solo ll menme buiner-se presenta el alicornio ante todos

-soy Apple Bloom, ella es la abuela Smith y el big Macintosh-se presenta la potrilla, y a su vez esta presenta a la pony Anciana, y al pony rojo

-un gusto, la princesa twilight y el resto de los elementos est preparando una peque a fiesta, ser en el castillo, si Alguno o alguna gusta de ir, ser n bienvenidos-invita buiner a todos los presentes

-eres un jovencito educado, cuenta con nosotros-acepta la abuela Smith

-ello-es el sonido que emite big Macintosh

Se escuchaban aceptaciones de todos los presentes

-bueno, un gusto conocerlos, me alegrara mucho verlos esta noche, hasta entonces-dice buiner antes de emprender el vuelo

Un momento luego de que buiner se fuera

-un gran chico ese-dice la abuela, embolsando algunas manzanas

-es lindo-dice Apple Bloom dejando sorprendidos a su hermano y abuela

-que, soy una chica no?-se defiende la potrilla

Con buiner, quien remonto el vuelo hasta perderse en el cielo, al alcanzar una cierta altura, la suficiente para que nadie Lo interrumpiera, este aterriza en una nube

-suficientemente alto, empecemos-dice buiner creando una esfera de energ a

El alicornio deja en el aire frente a la dicha esfera, carga su cuerno de magia y la ech is, la esfera comienza a dar lo Que parec a ser una imagen de un unicornio

-severic-le dice buiner a la imagen que se torna totalmente n tida

-hab as tardado, c mo van las cosas liner?-le pregunta el rey unicornio

-los elementos est n bajo custodia y no hay rastros de la nube roja-informa buiner

-qu extra o, mi informante afirma el comienzo de la primera parte de su plan hoy, tienes que estar alerta-dice severic casi Como si de una orden se tratara

-de acuerdo, transmitir en 3 d as a esta misma hora, ya deber a haber alg n signo de la nube-dice buiner siendo respondido Por una se a de aprobaci n por parte del unicornio oscuro

Buiner hace desaparecer la esfera

-star...te juro que pagaras, muy pronto lo aras-dice el alicornio blanco, antes de lanzarse en picada

Un momento despu s la velocidad comienza a cubrir a buiner con una estela

-probemos ese mito pony-dice buiner, aumentando su velocidad de una fuerte aleteada

La estela se hace m s puntiaguda hasta que, de un destello circular que comienza a expandirse sale una estela arco ris Segunda de un incremento exponencial de velocidad

-!Wooojoooo, esto es m s divertido que el otro m todo -exclama el alicornio, bajando a una incre ble velocidad dejando Una estela arco ris

En el castillo

-que fue eso?-pregunta twilight acerc ndose a la ventana y quedando con la boca totalmente abierta

-twilight, qu ocurre?-pregunta la pony granjera dejando un globo reci n inflado con los dem s

-es una implosi n s nica-dice twilight, apenas cr dula de lo que sus ojos ve an

-que ?-pregunta todas a un sono antes de acercarse a la ventana donde twilight estaba

-pero, pero, yo soy la nica que puede hacerla-dice raimbow aun incr dula

-quien es esa pony?-pregunta rarity

-ese pony querr s decir-responde la alicornio morada

-ese pony?-pregunta fluttershy

-es obvio que es buiner-le responde twilight

-buiner?-pregunta la pegaso celeste

-hola?, buiner l es nuevo aqu , y dijo que entrenaba, tal vez como starlight usa magia para volar s per duper r pido-dice La pony rosa saltando en diagonal haciendo una pose de vuelo

-tal vez...-dice twilight volviendo a mirar el arco ris

Con buiner

El alicornio volaba a toda velocidad para luego rotar haciendo que la estela ag un remolino

-woojooo -grita el alicornio haciendo su pirueta

Buiner, se detiene en seco, al hacerlo la estela choca contra el creando un lluvia de colores

-bien, es suficiente, ...que es ese lugar?, parece sombr o-se pregunta el alicornio blanco as mismo antes de volar hacia El bosque aberree

Este aterriza en los adentros del bosque para luego comenzar su exploraci n

-que familiar-se dice el alicornio a si mismo

Luego de unos minutos de caminata, un olor nauseabundo se comienza a notar

-ah , que es ese horrible olor?-pregunta buiner a viva voz

De pronto de la espesura del bosque sale lo que parec a ser una manada de lobos, pero de madera en su totalidad, estos sin Esperar se lanza al ataque

-por favor-dice el pr ncipe de ojos grises, golpeando a uno y mand ndolo contra otros 5 haci ndolos pedazos

Los restantes saltan hacia donde buiner, este los esquiva con una voltereta

-seg n entiendo se regeneran, bien, DESAPARESCAN -grita creando una onda el ctrica que desintegra a todos los lobos que Quedan y a los que hab a echo pedazos

-je, y se supone que son bestias feroces, valla decepci n-dice el alicornio, volviendo hacia su exploraci n

Luego de unos minutos, este consigue un lago

-je, que extra o cocodrilo-dice buiner saltando en la espada de este

El sentir al alicornio en su espalda, el cocodrilo se eleva en un estruendoso rugido, con la cola intenta golpear A buiner, este al notar el ataque agarra la cola del cocodrilo

-vamos amigote, pelea-dice buiner, saltando y lanzando al reptil contra una roca destroz ndola

El cocodrilo se levanta aturdido para luego rugirle a alicornio nuevamente

-ven aqu -dice buiner creando una esfera de energ a

El cocodrilo se lanza al ataque, este abre su gran boca mostrando sus colmillos

-muere-dice el alicornio en un susurro aterrador para luego lanzar la esfera en la boca del cocodrilo

De pronto se hace un silencio sepulcral seguido de una explosi n en el interior del animal, el cocodrilo comienzo A quemarse desde adentro para luego caer al suelo sin vida

-adoro este lugar-dice el alicornio con una sonrisa

Al t rmino de esta ltima batalla, el alicornio sube la mirada

-valla, el sol ya se est ocultando, que r pido paso el tiempo-dice buiner emprendiendo vuelo de nuevo hacia el castillo

En el castillo de la princesa de la amistad

-bien y con esto queda listo-dice twilight colocando el ultimo globo

-donde estar el pr ncipe?-pregunta rarity

-no debe estar lejos, seguro est por llegar-responde fluttershy

-y con lo veloz que es, no tardara mucho, aun me cuesta creer que amiga echo una reimpresi n s nica-dice raimbow con emoci n

Un momento despu s, buiner entra al sal n

-hola chicas, buenas tardes, o noches en tal caso-saluda el alicornio blanco

-buiner, hola, que te parece?-pregunta twilight

-muy lindo, gracias chicas, a n sigo creyendo que no eran necesarias tantas molestias-dice el alicornio blanco con leve Sonrojo

-no es nada, adem s la princesa celestia te dijo que hicieras amigos que mejor para eso que una fiesta-dice rarity hacer Candace a buiner

-por cierto, tu hiciste esa implosi n s nica de esta ma ana?-pregunta applejack, con curiosidad aunque sab a la respuesta

-bueno, intente ir r pido, pero no tanto para no crear mucho viento-dice buiner algo apenado

-espera, podr as ir m s r pido que eso?-pregunta raimbow

-s , mucho m s, pero solo usando mis alas en vuelo podr a ir el doble de r pido, usando mi magia, bueno no podr a Calcularlo-responde buiner estirando sus alas

-realmente eres el hijo de la princesa celestia-dice raimbow sonriendo

-eso no tiene nada que ver, yo puedo volar a esa velocidad por largos a os de esfuerzo, cortes de alas por El n mero de aleteos, entre otras heridas-explica el alicornio blanco con una peque a sonrisa

-por mis corrales, no descansabas en ese entonces?-pregunta applejack

-je, bueno, cuando iba a dormir-responde buiner

Un momento despu s, la abuela Smith, Apple Bloom y big Macintosh entran

-hola hermana-saluda la potrilla

-qu lindo esta todo-dice la abuela

-sep.-afirma big

-peque a, abuela hermano, los iba a ir a buscar-dice applejack abrazando a su hermana

-hermana?-pregunta el alicornio blanco

-Apple Bloom es hermana de applejack, y big Macintosh es su hermano-le explica twilight a buiner

-ya veo-dice buiner a entender el asunto

Uno tras otros los invitados comenzaban a llegar, twilight le presentaba a buiner todos los ponis que llegaban

-ella es la alcaldesa de poniville, alcaldesa le present al pr ncipe buiner dark liner-presenta twilight a la alcaldesa y A buiner por igual

-es un honor conocerlo majestad, si ntase en libertad de pedirme lo que desee-dice la alcaldesa (una pony color crema, Cabello y cola blanca, ojos azul claros d ndole el casco a buiner

-el honor es m o, pero no hay necesidad de ser formal, solo ll meme buiner-dice buiner tomando el casco de la alcaldesa Y bes ndolo

La fiesta trascurr a, y las atribuciones de rarity en la degustaci n de sidra se hicieron notar r pidamente

-prueba esta, prueba esta-le dice pinkie a buiner. D ndole un tarro de sidra de manzana

-de acuerdo pinkie-acepta el alicornio tomando el tarro y bebiendo la sidra

El siguiente evento, tambi n preparado por rarity, un desfile de modas hecho especialmente para buiner, una tras otra iba Desfilando alrededor del pr ncipe

-valla todos estos dise os son tuyos?-pregunta buiner, con curiosidad y asombro

-s , pero estos son inspirados en lo que hasta ahora se de ti-responde la unicornio abrazando coquetamente a buiner

-jefe, te contare m s, a ver qu tanta inspiraci n podr a darte-dice buiner tomando el casco de rarity, sonrojando a la Unicornio, y enojando a spike quien se hab a dado cuenta

-eso me encantar a cari o-dice rarity peg ndose y mostrando sensualidad de forma que buiner no pod a detectar

Pasado el desfile, el siguiente evento fue al estilo applejack, con una casa de manzanas

-una casa de manzanas, de que trata?-pregunta el alicornio blanco

-la idea es atrapar las manzanas que son lansadas por esta manzapulta-dice applejack lanzando una manzana en demostraci n

-de acuerdo-acepta el alicornio con emoci n al entender el asunto

Uno tras otro los participantes fueron pasando y acumulando sus respectivos puntos, al ser el turno de buiner

-tu puedes-lo anima rarity

-da tu mejor esfuerzo-dice twilight dando animo al alicornio

-vamos-dice el alicornio poni ndose en posici n

-all va-dice applejack accionando la manzapulta, lanzando una tras otra manzana

Al darse cuenta de cada una, buiner usa una de sus habilidades, la velocidad, este desaparece en un destello, la manzapulta Sin parar de lanzar su contenido, todos estaban sorprendidos con la desaparici n del alicornio, cuando la manzapulta dejo de Disparar

-que f cil-dice buiner sorprendiendo a todos cuando repentinamente aparece de nuevo en medio del circulo con todas las Manzanas

-como hiciste eso?-pregunta raimbow asombrada

-como te hab a dicho, velocidad, jeje-dice buiner poniendo las manzanas en el suelo

Applejack comienza a contar los puntos y como era de esperarse, buiner gano el evento

-buiner gana-dice applejack al contar todos los puntos, luego de que todos los participantes compitieran

Y haci uno tras otro evento pasaban, los de competencia buiner ganaba, el de baile, el alicornio fue cortejado por muchas De las yeguas con la que bailo, los de pinkie, bueno, eso lo dejare en secreto para m s adelante de esta historia, ya Llegado el fin de la fiesta, cabe mencionar que spike se qued dormido a mitad del evento de baile y twilight lo llevo A su peque a cama, uno tras otro los invitados se iban siendo

-que gran fiesta, fue un honor recibir esta invitaci n-dice la alcaldesa

-el honor fue m o-dice buiner respondiendo a el agradecimiento de la alcaldesa de poniville

Cuando quedaron solos los seis elementos y buiner

-y bien, que te pareci ?-le pregunta twilight a buiner

-excelente e interesante, sobre todo por ser la primera de este estilo, se los agradezco-dice buiner

-tu cutie mark no ha vuelto a brillar?-pregunta twilight al recordar la principal raz n de la fiesta

-no...-responde el alicornio

-entonces no era hacer amigos-dice rarity

-o tal vez, no solo era eso-dice applejack

-solo hay que esperar-dice raimbow

-s . Mientras m s amigos ag supongo que sabr que tendr que hacer-dice buiner antes de dar un peque o bostezo

-ya tienes sue o?-pregunta pinkie

-je, las fiestas a las que estoy acostumbrados, por lo general eran m s sencillas, un baile, degustaci n de algo, y adi s, Ahora que lo pienso y recuerdo, eran tan aburridas-responde buiner, con una peque a broma

-jajajaja-rien todas

-bueno chicas, debo irme, un sue o reparador me vendr a de maravilla-dice rarity antes de acercarse a buiner para darle un Beso en la mejilla, que no solo exalta a buiner, sino a todas

-que paces una agradable noche rarity-dice el alicornio con una suave sonrisa

Luego de que todas se fueron quedando buiner y twilight solos como hab a pasado en d a anterior

-buiner-dice twilight llamando la atenci n del alicornio

-si twilight?-pregunta el alicornio a modo de respuesta

-parece que le gustaste a rarity-dice twilight acerc ndose a la puerta para luego dirigirse al sal n del mapa

Buiner, con curiosidad la sigue, un momento despu s ambos entran al sal n del mapa y twilight se sienta en el que tiene La imagen de su cutie mark y un trono m s peque o a un lado

-por qu dices que le guste?-pregunta el alicornio con curiosidad

-jeje, pude notar como actuaba a tu lado, coquetamente sin decir sensual-responde twilight levitando un libro con magia

-lo s -dice el alicornio de ojos grises

-lo sabes?-pregunta twilight algo exaltada

-s , pero no la conozco tan bien como para tomar una decisi n de ese aspecto, adem s no quisiera enamorarme aun-responde Buiner

Twilight con su nivel de curiosidad al m ximo, fue incapaz de no preguntar

-por qu lo dices?-pregunta la unicornio morada

-ser a peligroso, no me gustar a que por un romance ponga en peligro la vida de alguna pony, llevo el apellido de mi Padre, y mi familia por la parte de l eran todos despiadados, eran y son conocidos por su ferocidad, sin mencionar Que ganaron muchos enemigos que yo herede-explica el alicornio mirando al suelo

-ya veo, pero en tal caso, c mo describir as a tu pony especial perfecta?-pregunta twilight tratando de saber las Atribuciones de la chica que buiner podr a desear

-no lo s , la verdad, no he pensado mucho en ello-dice buiner

-vamos, un intento-dice twilight para animar a buiner

-je, est bien, me gustar a que fuera una yegua honesta, tenaz, que sepa la diferencia entre bien y el mal pero Sobre todo, que sepa que el mundo no es roza, que ah perdidas y atribuciones, si me entiendes?-pregunta buiner mirando a Twilight a los ojos

-te entiendo perfectamente-dice twilight sin cortar la conexi n visual entre ambos

Un silencio se apodero del lugar, ninguno de los dos alicornios quitaba la mirada del otro

-es algo tarde, ir a dormir, de nuevo gracias por la fiesta, que paces una gran noche-dice buiner cortando dicha conexi n

Twilight tarda un poco en reaccionar

-s , s , no tienes que agradecer, dulces sue os-dice twilight con una sonrisa

Buiner le da una sonrisa a twilight antes de desaparecer por la puerta, twilight se queda unos minutos m s en su trono

-buiner. Eres un enigma, apenas llegaste y...-se dice twilight mirando el candelabro de cristales que estaba en el Techo, pero sin terminar la oraci n

En el cuarto de buiner, est ya estaba acostado en su cama

-una pony especial eh?, alg n d a, cuando todo esto termine, cuando tome la vida que masacro a mi familia...tal vez-dice Buiner para luego cerrar los ojos

En otro lugar, donde la tranquilidad era un susurro que hab a dejado de o rse, en el castillo del reino de la oscuridad Un unicornio estaba en su gran trono leyendo uno de sus tantos pergaminos

-se or-dice un pegaso con un lazo en su espalda haciendo una reverencia

-que quieres?-le pregunta severic a su guardia

-el ej rcito est casi listo y el canon bits est preparado para partir a equestria pero nuestro capit n fue aniquilado por El loras al recuperar el orbe negro-informa el guardia unicornio

El unicornio oscuro deja su pergamino a un lado

-flash mis muri ?...perfecto, y felicidades, eres el nuevo capit n de la elite unicornio, f llame y consid rate Muerto-dice severic asiendo brillar su cuerno

El guardia, con un salido militar

-se lo agradezco su majestad, no lo decepcionare-dice el nuevo capit n

-si no tienes m s nada que decir, ret rate-ordena el unicornio oscuro

-se or-dice el capit n unicornio haciendo una reverencia para luego salir del sal n

Un momento despu s severic se levanta y hace brillar su cuerno para luego disparar hacia el centro de la sala, un Agujero se hace presente, seguido de la apertura de un pasaje en medio de las escaleras

-nube inicia tu ataque-dice el unicornio bajando por las escaleras, un momento despu s este desaparece con el sierre De dichas escaleras

Fin del cap. 3 


End file.
